Rayman short stories (One shots)
by Ruby 1334
Summary: Lots of different stories all in one story! Including: Creepiness, Emotion and Randomness! (Not so much creepiness though.)
1. Sarah?

**Hey guys! Before I started writing Girl fight and Rayman Revolution- rewritten I wrote short one-shot Rayman stories. I wanted to share these with you guys so instead of putting them all into different stories I will have them as chapters in this story! Some may be short (especially this one!) but at least it means that you guys can read more stuff by me sooner instead of having to wait AGES for me to post another chapter on my other stories (Yeay...sorry about that) I got the one-shot posting idea from StarFox-chan who did one on Danisnotonfire and AmazingPhil. I will update this more than the other stories because I have already gotten some stuff written down for this before I posted it up! Can I make a deal with you guys? You review my chapter and I will check out any stories you guys have written and review them! Please please review! Enjoy! :)  
**

Rayman: …Sarah?

I was playing Rayman 3 in the fairy council. Rayman and Murfy were in the room where they look for Andre. Suddenly, No cut scenes or anything Rayman started talking to Murfy. (SAY WHAT!?) "Murfy, do you ever feel like someone's watching you?" Rayman asked him. "No….why ya ask?" Murfy said. "I…I just feel that way." Rayman said. He then turned, looking at his surroundings. He stopped and staring right at the screen (where I was looking.) What the!? I thought shocked. "….Sarah?" Rayman said. Oh….my…gosh! This is so creepy! I jumped off my bed and pressed the button on the PS2 to turn off. It didn't work. "I…..I missed you." He said. I have no idea what he's talking about! "Rayman?" I said confused. "You…you don't remember…..do you?" He said. "What!? What do I not remember!?" I shouted confused. "Your still playing my games as usual it seems!" He said laughing. "I….you're not supposed to know there games!?" I shouted. I wasn't certain if he could hear or not. "All that time we spent together….saving the world, well my world in the game….it was a lot of fun, wasn't it?" He said. "I don't know what you're talking about." I answered him. "After you left…you must have lost the memories you had….here….with me. When you left…it broke my heart in two, I…I." He looked down at his feet wiping his eyes. "Don't cry…..I'm sure that whatever happened that you will get over it." I assured him. I still wasn't sure if he could hear me. He started weeping into his hands. "To finally know your so close….yet so far….It's, it's hard for me to cope with!" He said between sobs. "I…I love you…and it's almost time to say goodbye." Rayman said. "Goodbye?" I asked. Was he leaving? Was the PS2 going to turn off? He loves me?! Seriously, what happened that I have forgotten about! "Rayman, I wish I remembered what happened but…..I still think you're the most awesome hero ever and….I think I love you too." I said. "I know…Sarah." He said looking me in the eyes and blowing me a kiss. The scene suddenly turned black. "Rayman? RAYMAN!?" I shouted but the screen stayed black. So he knew I was there he could hear me. Oh Rayman. I thought.


	2. RR-r: How do you?

**This is apart of my RR-r fan fic. It's a scene that comes up later on in the story. Just a note: Some of the newer chapters/one-shots may not be that good because I wrote them at the start of this year/ the end of last year (Yeay my writing has improved ALOT since then!) R & R (read and review!) Anyways: On with the story!**

Rayman Revolution- rewritten

How do you...

Rayman was walking ahead when he suddenly stopped and turned around to face me. "Come to think of it...how do you know my name?" Rayman asked me. "How do you know basically everything?" He asked. "Why didn't you ask me this awhile ago!?" I asked him. "Well it only just came to mind." I couldn't tell him about me and his games...could I? Wouldn't he be too shocked about the whole thing and not able to take it in? "I...I" I sighed. I didn't want to lie to him. But I couldn't answer him either. He was silent for a moment. I looked at the ground while he was silent. After a few seconds...: "Your not going me...are you?" He said. He sussed it out. He also sighed. He turned back around and continued walking ahead.

Rayman's P.O.V

As I was walking I thought back to when I first meet Sarah. Rayman...? She had first said to me. Wait...how did she know my name!? I never introduced myself to her!? How does she seem to know everything anyways!? "Come to think of it...how do you know my name?" I ask her, stopping walking and turning to face her. "How do you know almost everything?" She was silent for a minute. "I...I" She said, she sighed. Was she forced to keep information from me? Is someone threatening her? It's pretty obvious that she doesn't want to lie to me either. So at least she cares for me and is not a bad guy. (Even though she could be threatened by one.) I stated out the obvious: "Your not going to tell me...are you?"I said. She looked at me. I sighed. She doesn't trust me. (Fully.) She either doesn't think that I can protect her or myself from the bad guy that's threatening her or... she has a more personal reason to how she knows most things (plus my name.) And feels she doesn't know me well enough and plainly: She doesn't trust me. I turned around and continued walking, feeling sad about this.

**I hoped you guys enjoyed that! :)**


End file.
